


Happy New Year

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: New Year’s Eve 2018: Jake and Amy celebrate the end of another great year together.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> just want to say a quick thank you all for the reading my fics this year, i appreciate every single one of you ❤️

It’s 23:55 on New Year’s Eve 2018 and Jake Peralta can’t find his wife.

 

Shaw’s Bar is (mostly) filled with cops from the ninety-ninth precinct, which means he recognizes a lot of faces as he scans the bar for his favorite. There’s Holt and Kevin sitting quietly in one corner, probably drinking something fancy like port or an expensive bottle of red wine. There’s Rosa in her signature leather jacket chatting with a lady at the bar. There’s Charles and Genevieve and Terry and Sharon sitting around one table comparing parenting stories. And there’s Gina dancing with Floorgasm. Amy isn’t with any of them.

 

He’s starting to panic, the worst thoughts running through his mind. She’s been drugged, she’s been kidnapped, she’s been murdered…

 

She’s on… the roof?

 

A text from her appears over the top of a selfie they took after they finally said ‘I do’, Jake in a dope ass tux, Amy in a stunning white dress. They’re both showing off their rings, grinning from ear-to-ear. It’s Jake’s new all-time favorite picture of them and it sits proudly on his desk, his mom’s piano and the Santiagos’ mantelpiece. He also made it his phone lockscreen for good measure because it makes him smile every time he looks at it.

 

**Amy Santiago, 23:55: Did you know Shaw’s has a secret rooftop bar? Ask Hank to let you up.**

 

**Amy Santiago, 23:56: Don’t let Charles follow, want to be alone with you at midnight. ❤️**

 

**Jake Peralta, 23:56: k babe**

 

Hank shows him a hidden staircase near the ladies’ room, revealing that the roof is only for extra-special occasions or for him to escape the hustle and bustle of a busy night at the bar.

 

If they weren’t already married, Jake would think he’s being proposed to.

 

He takes the steps two at a time, desperate to be with her. The clock is ticking and he’ll never forgive himself if he misses ringing in the new year with the love of his life.

 

Luckily, she’s waiting for him at the top of the stairs, shivering in the barely there red dress she decided to wear for the evening. “Give me your jacket before I contract hypothermia.”

 

“Nice to see you too, Ames,” he says as he dutifully shrugs off his jacket and helps her into it.

 

She hugs the material to herself and does a little dance to keep herself warm, which is a late entry for the cutest thing she’s done this year. The competition is fierce because she does something adorable on an hourly basis, but the frontrunner is still the morning after their wedding he overheard her telling her mom how perfect their makeshift wedding was, the happiest of smiles on her face.

 

“It’s beautiful up here, right?”

 

And it is. The rooftop is decorated with fairy lights like the kind that twinkled behind them as Holt pronounced them husband and wife. Around them, the city is lit up too as everyone celebrates the end of the year and the beginning of the next. It’s certainly not quiet; they can hear the muffled music from downstairs, laughter and shouting from drunk people in the street, but it feels weirdly peaceful up here. Like they’re the only two people in the world.

 

He looks back at her in his smart jacket and smiles softly. “Incredible,” he murmurs, which earns him a shove for being corny. “You really have a thing for roofs, don’t you, babe?”

 

She blushes a little. “It only felt right to end this year where we fell in love.”

 

“You fell in love with me on that roof?” He says, shocked. It’s common knowledge that she flirted with him for twenty seconds on that rooftop stakeout all those years ago and he became obsessed with her forever. But she’d never mentioned that she’d fallen in love with him that night, too.

 

“I don’t think I fully realised at the time, but looking back on it… yeah.”

 

“It was the cargo shorts, wasn’t it?”

 

“No, those are still hideous,” she responds, rolling her eyes at his hurt expression.

 

In her tiny handbag that he still doesn’t see the point in (because how can you possibly fit anything in there?!), her phone rings. “One minute till midnight,” she explains, showing him the phone.

 

She has the wedding selfie as her lockscreen, too.

 

He steps towards her so she can drape her arms over his shoulders and he can wrap his arms around her waist. Sometimes he can’t believe this is his life now, that he’s married to his dream girl, doing his dream job. Some nights he thinks he’s going to wake up in his prison cell and all of this will have been a dream. But he doesn’t - he wakes up to his wife drinking coffee in her Mrs. mug and filling in the crossword puzzle, which is infinitely better than the mornings he used to wake up with only two pictures of her stuck on the wall.

 

“I love you so much,” he says for the final time of the year.

 

She smiles and he thinks he detects a few tears in her eyes as she tightens her hold on him. “I love you so much, too, Jake Peralta.”

 

“How much time left?” He asks impatiently. He wants to kiss her already, but he knows Amy would kill him if he ruined the moment.

 

She checks her phone timer, because of course she has a timer set for midnight. “Twenty seconds.”

 

“Thank you for the best year ever,” he says suddenly, unexpectedly. “Marrying you and going to Mexico with you… and Holt… it’s the happiest I’ve ever been.”

 

Before she can reply, her timer goes off, a loud cheer erupts from downstairs and fireworks explode into the sky.

 

Jake crashes his lips to hers and then that’s all that matters. Their bodies press together. Her fingers tangle in his messy curls. He deepens the kiss, their lips moving in familiarity.

 

2018 was, without a doubt, the best year of his life.

 

He married his best friend, was promoted to best detective in the precinct (since the former best detective was now a sergeant) and spent every subsequent day wondering how he got so lucky.

 

They break apart and Jake rests his forehead against hers. “Happy new year, Ames,” he whispers.

 

“Happy new year, Jake,” she whispers, kissing him again.

 

He thinks 2019 might be even better.  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! and happy new year :)


End file.
